Souls Never Die
by Mask of Two Sides
Summary: In a world where evil humans roam the streets, a group of seven protect the people from certain doom.  Rated as M to be safe.  Main Characters are Death the Kid and the Thomspon Sisters.
1. The Call

**I made this when I saw another person's attempt at it. It was interesting, but there was a bit of character hatred (not my words) and a touch more grammar needed (my opinion, but it had a good base to work with). Other than that, it was interesting to me. Thus, they inspired me to write this. I won't name names, only because I don't know how they would react if they read this.**

**This is a world of my creation, where the Devil May Cry world is combined with Soul Eater's themes. I hope you like it, and I tried to match the characters with the ones they would best match, mostly out of things like hair color (but that was because their personalities got some work done to fit in this world).**

**I also have another work on progress, based solely in Soul Eater. Darkness came before Insanity. I hope you check it out too.**

**And I'm thinking of writing a Soul Eater/Fallout New Vegas type story. Comment if you want to see it written.**

**Also, I'm not finished here just yet. I write in small chapters and try to get bigger. That's how my first two are going, that's how I'm going to do it...hopefully.**

Just as the phone rang, a foot slammed down beside hit, kicking the reciever up into the air, wher it was caught by a deft hand.

"Soul Never Dies, what you got for me?" the man sat down in his chair as he listened to what the job entaled. He was a tall, slim fellow, with short black hair and three stripes on the left side. He had tried to dye his hair before, but it never held. The three stripes would always reappear in defience to his wishes.

He wrote down the destription and locations of each job before dropping the phone back down. "Well ladies, we have a job!"

A pair of attractive women, known as the Thompson Sisters, came out of the rooms on the second floor to see what he was yelling about. Liz was the taller of the two and had her brown hair long and trim. Patty was the younger, with her blond hair kept much shorter than her sisters. While Liz had hips to die for, Patty had an impressive bust. But it was something that irritated both Kid and Liz, but for completely different reasons.

"What are you going on about?" asked Liz, as her sister had just gotten out of the shower and was drying her hair. "Hey, put a towel on, you're dripping everywhere!

Patty looked at the water around her feet and giggled, "Oops, sorry!"

Below them, Kid was staring, "Right now, I don't mind so much about the water."

"Shut up you!" Liz grabbed Patty's wet towel and hurled it into his face before shooing her sister back into the upstairs bathroom. "For that, you can mop it up."

"Hey, that's not my job!"

"It isn't ours either, so deal with it."

Kid sighed and looked at the note. There were several incidents going on, and he was hired to check them out. So far, there was a single evil human butchering women, a group of evil humans hunting a witch, and a necromancer. He kicked the desk and the phone reciever flew up into his hand.

"Hey, it's Death the Kid. Ya, I know you haven't heard from me. Guess what, I got my business up and running right now. Got three jobs and was wondering if you wanted to get in on the action. It's four-hundred for a single evil human who's been devouring the souls of women. I know you're up for it. Oh, you've got ninety-nine souls? That's good, maybe you'll be the next Deathscythe among us. Hey, give your girl a hug from me and I'll call you later."

He hung up and dailed another number, "Hey, it's me, Death the Kid. I know, it's been too long. Hey, put your boss on. Hey, how are you? I'm doing good, I just got my business going. I've got a job that pays several hundred and promises extra if you can get your hands on the witch's soul. There's supposed to be a powerful guardian as well as a whole group of evil humans. I wanted to let you pick up this one as part of the dept I owe you from last time. Plus, it gets him outside and we both know how he gets when he sits around. Alright...yes, I will get you the rest of your money _after_ the jobs. Ya, there's one for me too, I real nice place in Egypt from what I hear. Ya, figured yuo wouldn't want that one. Oh ya, I got the others on another job too. Who knows, maybe we can all meet up at my place afterwards. Of course it's pizza, what else would it be? Ok, alright, bye then."

"Are you two ready yet?" he called.

"Where to?" Patty called back, now that she was done and dry. She was just putting on her cowboy hat as she came down the stairs.

"Egypt, so bring plenty of water."

"Yay!"

"Oh boy," moaned Liz, "this is going to be a long trip, isn't it. How are we getting there?"

"I was thinking of taking Beelzebub, since it is the fastest. As such, I'll be taking you two in weapon form."

"Alright, sounds good to me, how about you Patty?"

"We're going on a trip!"

"To Egypt!"

Things were looking good. At least until Patty nabbed the last piece of pizza.

"Ok, change of plans. First we go to Shinigami King for another pizza, drop by Death Queen for strawberry milkshakes, and _then_ to Egypt!"


	2. NinetyNine Souls

It was a warm night in Death City when the bulb in one of the lamps suddenly died. Now cast in shadows, the woman's body lay lifeless, her body sliced open by large metal claws. Just a single stroke was all it took to steal her breath. It was difficult to see that the owner of the blades had once been a human. But bloodlust had tainted his soul, transforming him into corrupted creature who dwelled in the darkness of the city streets.

As he hovered over the body, no thoughts of the still-warm body at his feet, he watched as something began to form. A light appeared, but was gone as quickly as it came, leaving behind a glowing orb. Blood still dripped from his claws as he took hold of the soul, careful as not to damage such a delicate thing. Outside of its mortal coil, such a thing could be extinguished so easily. But he had something else in mind for it, something that all evil humans desired.

He gazed into its gentle glow, a sign of its purity, as he purred to himself, then gulped it down without a second thought. He felt a rush take him as his corrupted soul absorbed it, making it a part of him.

But just as this was happening, another woman stumbled across the carnage and screamed. That proved to be a mistake as he looked back to see her run down an empty street.

"Want...more...power..." he growled as he followed.

She ran as fast as she could, but even hunched over as he was, he had a long stride that kept up with hers. Then, just when she was putting some distance between them, she lost her footing and hit the ground hard. She only had enough time to roll over to see him leap through the air and land before her.

"More...power...power!" he growled as she merely sat there, paralyzed with fear. A bead of sweat dripped down her face as he raised his claws. Just as he was about to make the killing blow, something stopped him. He growled once more and realized that there were two more waiting up the stairs nearby. He only stopped because he couldn't sense their fear. In fact, they almost looked as if they wanted to see him. In that moment, the woman took down the street.

"That man, Soul Eater...his soul," the girl, one who was much younger than the evil human's intented prey.

The boy sitting beside her was still smiling to himself, "Ya, Maka, there's no doubt about it, that dude's soul is a Kishen egg. It's pure evil. He's not human anymore."

The evil human turned to face them, now that his attention was on them.

"Any soul that break's away from the path of humanity and becomes evil, runs the risk of transforming into a Kishin." The girl spoke without fear or mercy in her voice, even as the evil human licked his claws in anticipation. He wanted to spill her insides to sate his bloodlust. He would strike her again and again until she no longer breathed and her soul was ready to devour. "In the name of Shinigami, this evil must be purged. Let's collect the damaged soul and end this."

The boy, Soul, stood up as he spoke, "Just as we're clear Maka, this guy's turning himself into a weapon. He's the same as me that way. Course, I look at lot cooler in my human form than he does." The boy's arm glowed and transformed into a long, curving blade with an edge as red as blood. "But being a weapon isn't what the problem is here, the problem with this guy...is his soul!" With that he transformed completely, becoming a black scythe.

"I know," the girl replied as she caught her spinning Devil Arm and twirled it with dextrous hands until it rested upon her shoulder. "You, serial killer, Jack the Ripper, you're murdering days are done, your soul is mine!"

Jack snarled wildly and charged up the stairs in a zig-zag pattern, as if he didn't know where he was going. But he quickly directed his rage forwards and leaped into the air.

"Devil Arm and Meister, two fighting as one. Let's go, Soul Eater."

She spun her scythe to easily deflect Jack's first two strikes as he flew overhead. He was much more agile than he appeared and could swiftly move backwards as soon as he touched the gorund. As she persued him, he leaped up the side of a building, using his claws to slow enough to come back down hard and fast. Maka blocked the strike and was pushed back as Jack left a gash in the ground where she was just standing. She was forced to block his backswing or else risk losing her head.

When her back hit a pillar set against a building, she turned into the corner it made to give her some cover. But Jack's claws not only sliced through it and attack range, but launched three chunks of stone at the adjacent pillar. She turned away from the scattering dust and used the momentum to launch her scythe into a spin that forced Jack back a step.

Maka caught the weapon as it came back to her and deflected the barrage of attacks with calculated swings. The last block sent Jack's claws up high and she had to move as he came back down. He struck the ground hard enough to leave a crater. Unfazed, he came at her with renewed brutality, pushing her back until she was forced to the edge of the stairs. From there, she was at a disadvantage as she had nowhere to move without exposing herself. She kept up her defense, but each blow rattled her arms. Then he finally saw an opening and took it.

But she was gone in a flash of light and he hit nothing but open air. She kicked off the back of his head, forcing him on his toes as he tried to keep his balance. Maka turned as soon as she touched the ground and came running at his exposed flank. But Jack would have none of it and leaped into the air.

"It's ours now!" Make cried as she leaped after him like a deadly missile, sinking her blade into his belly. She felt the scythe's handle bend, but it would not break, not as long as it was a Devil Arm. "The ninety-ninth soul!"

She pushed harder with her power until the blade went through, cleaving Jack open like he had to so many women before. His body faded, becoming a swirling mass until finally coming together around a glowing core.

Maka landed and turned to see her prize floating back down. The red color and the purple scales that dotted the sides of the soul were proof of what it was: a Kishen egg. If this evil human had devoured enough souls, he could have become another Kishen and spread his madness across the world.

But the girl sighed and released her power, creating a slight burst of wind, as her partner reformed. He grabbed hold and proceeded to eat it like it was a tasty snack.

He gulped it down and sighed with content, "Maka, thank you for a good meal."

"We're almost there, aren't we?" she smiled and placed her hands on her thin hips. "Took us long enough but that was number ninety-nine so we collected all the Kishen souls we need for the ritual."

"Only one thing left now, I've just got to eat the soul of a witch, then I'll become one of Shinigami's weapons. You're looking at the next Deathscythe. I know, as if I wasn't cool enough alright, right?"

Maka sighed, he was always like this, thinking he was so cool and all. They were only here because Death the Kid called them up, telling them of this job. Now Soul was talking about becoming a Deathscythe before they even collected the soul of a witch. The ritual required him to consume ninety-nine Kishen souls and one witch soul to increase his powers as a Demon Arm exponentially. But where were they going to get a witch's soul?

"Hey, we should contact our employer and tell him that the job's done. Then we can get paid."

Soul stopped mid-stride, "Oh, right, I almost forgot about that. Can't be cool when you got no cash."

"Or get new clothes. That last one tore up my coat."

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

Maka put her hand inside her coat and it came out through a cut in the side, "You were saying?"

"Ok, fine, we'll get you a new coat."

"Good, now I'll make the call."

Maka ran up to a window and breathed against the glass. "Just right in the Death Room's number. Fourty-two, fourty-two, five, sixty-four, whenever you want to knock on death's door."

The numbers faded and a ripple sweeped across the window's surface until a new image appeared before them.

"I knew I recognized this number! Hello Shinigami, are you there? Meister Maka reporting!"

"Ya, ya, hellow Meister Maka. How are you doing, how did it go?" The tall figure that stood in the image before them was Shinigami, also known as Lord Death. Because of his black robes and white mask, it was impossible to tell what he looked like. Maka didn't mind, for he always paid for any job he gave out. Mercenaries like Maka and Soul especially liked him because he always had the right jobs for soul collecting.

"I've slain Jack the Ripper and collected his soul. That was our ninety-ninth soul in our possession. Now we just need a witch soul and we will be done."

"Well done Maka, you're proving to be just as excelent a meister as your mother was."

Maka was slightly embarrassed from being told she was becoming like her mother.

"Hey, Soul Eater!"

The two were surprised when they heard those words, but only Maka held a tinge of disgust for them.

A tall man with deep red hair walked into view, "You even think about touching my Maka, if you lay a hand on her, as a Deathscythe, no. As her father, I will freaking kill you, you got me you little octopus head!"

If it wasn't for that last part, he might have almost appeared to be serious business. It was true that he was a Deathscythe and Shinigami's personal Devil Arm. But when it came to Maka, who was also his one and only child, he could easily go overboard and appear dumber than he looked.

"What are you smoking?" replied Soul, who was uneffected by the man's threats. "See how cool I am? You think I'm going to settle for a flat-chested girl like her?"

Maka's hair almost went straight up upon hearing those words and looked like she was about to kill him herself.

"What did you just say!" the Deathscythe screamed as he pressed against the surface. "Are you trying to tell me that my Maka's not attractive? Why haven't you made a move on her, you're a man, aren't you?"

Soul sighed, "You know, you're a little annoying." That was putting it mildly.

The man ignored Soul and turned to his daughter, "Maka, your dad loves you."

"Hmph," the girl turned away, "don't waste your breath on me, there's no way I'll ever consider you my father."

The man went white when he heard those words, his heart utterly crushed. He sat several feet from the image, just out of view.

Shinigami stepped in, "Enough of that, let's set the family feud aside for a moment-"

Soul held up his hand to stop him, "If you're going to tell us about souls now, aren't you?"

"Um, actually I was."

"And how if we collect ninety-nine corrupt souls and one witch's soul, I'll become powerful enough to become one of your weapons, a Deathsycthe."

"Yes, correct."

"Well, we all know that. Let's just move onto the job you've got for us."

"Don't forget, that last soul will be tricky to obtain. Many Meisters have lost their lives while facing a witch. You certainly wouldn't be the first who fell against one while taking one of my jobs." Even with his mask, it was easy to see from the way he turned that he wanted to speak to Maka, "You need to be very careful, Maka. If you're lucky, maybe the Deathsythe you create will be as powerful as the one your mom created before you."

"Right."

"Also, please be sure not to make any mistakes. This last collection, the witch's soul, is very important. The ritual you are performing must have the right number or the souls you have collected will become useless and must be confiscated."

"We understand, sir." Maka made a peace sign.

"We'll make a clean job of this, no worries."

"In this case, I'll see you two later. I'll be sending you the money and details now. Get some food and prepare yourselves for the work ahead."

The image faded, leaving nothing but a blank window before Maka and Soul

* * *

><p>Shinigami turned to his Deathscythe, who was still crying to himself over a tiny doll of his dauther, "You are a bit annoying."<p>

With streams of tears running down his cheeks, the Deathscythe cried, "MAKA!"

A large, flat hand appeared from Shinigami's robes and left a dent in the man's head, "If you don't shut up I'm going to use my Shinigami Chop to split your head open!"

"It's more effective if you warn before you chop..."

* * *

><p>In her two-layer pumpkin house, a woman sang to herself an odd tune.<p>

"Pum, pum, pum-pum, I always get what I want, just give it to me! Pum, pum, pum-pum, I'm a beauty, beautiful, pretty lady!" She raised her leg from beneath the bubbles as a floating brush went to cleaning. "Come give my back a scrub," she beckoned the brush with her finger. "But you know-you know! I've got a secret, yes I do! Pumpkins! Pum, pum, pumpkin, pum, pum, pumpkin, cause that's my magic spell! Pum, pum, pumpkin, pum, pum, pumpkin, yah!" She moved to her own rhythm as she enjoyed her bubble bath.

Little did she know, there were two figures standing outside her house.


End file.
